A Matter of Memory
by Pmp2a-Trish
Summary: Heyes and Kid disagree on the name of a town they have once robbed, and could result in dire consequences.


**A Matter of Memory**

"North Fork."

"North Rock."

"No, North Fork."

"Damnit Heyes, it was North Rock."

Kid and Heyes sat unmoving on their steeds, staring at the sign welcoming them into the sleepy Wyoming town of North Rock. " _The Friendliest Town In The West_ " it proclaimed.

"Now how can we pass up the friendliest town in the west?"

"Oh, I don't doubt they'll be friendly Heyes. In fact, I'd be willing to bet they won't want us to leave for at least twenty years."

"Kid, I can remember every job we ever pulled, and every town. It was North Fork.'

"So can I Heyes, and it was North Rock."

"C'mon." Heyes pulled on his horse, and realizing he was fighting a losing battle, Kid followed behind.

As they passed by the Sheriff's office, Heyes pointed to the sign.

"Sheriff Trousdale, never heard of him."

"And the Sheriff in North Fork was…?"

Heyes thought for a moment. "I would have remembered a name like Trousdale."

"And, of course towns never change sheriffs."

"Ya know Kid, you're stubbornness is getting a little old."

"Funny you should mention that."

"Why?"

"Cause I was thinking the same thing about yours." Kid deadpanned.

Heyes passed an irritated look as they pulled their horses up to the hitching rail in front of the town's restaurant.

After tying up the steeds, Kid pointed toward the center of town. "There's the Baptist church and just to the left of it, the First National bank. We went through the roof because you were afraid the bunch of us going through the window would be noticed by someone at the saloon that sits across the street." He made a sweeping motion to the other building. "As we were lowering Wheat inside, he fell on a chair and let out a scream that should've brought out the town. Then Kyle used too much dynamite that damn near brought the building down around us. And as I recall, half the town saw us as we rode away with a mere $500."

Heyes nodded, agreeing, "You're right, that's exactly how it happened… in North Fork." Heyes slapped his partner on his back as he pushed him towards the saloon and the beer that he was longing to drink.

At the saloon door, Kid tried again. "If we go in these doors and get spotted we'll be out gunned and arrested, you know that, right?"

"Would you quit your worryin', how often am I wrong?"

"More often than you know, Heyes, I'm just too polite to point it out."

Once inside the saloon, each did a quick scan of the room; watching to make sure that they didn't hold anyone's undivided attention. Kid breathed a sigh of relief to see a room full of strangers, and more importantly, to feel like a stranger to them as well. Spotting a table with a pair of empty seats, the two reformed outlaws slowly made their way over. Pulling out one of the chairs, Kid asked, "Mind if my partner and I join in a game?"

The dealer nodded towards the empty seats. "Don't mind at all. Hope you're not looking for big money, we tend to play for small stakes around here."

"Just enough for a room and a meal is about all we need." Heyes smiled as he tipped his hat back.

* * *

As the morning slowly ebbed away, both Kid and Heyes began to relax. The dealer had been right; a single pot never grew larger than $15 and the men took their time with each deal. The outlaws quickly realized that the men seemed to have a keener interest in socializing than for earning a dollar or two. But, they lived up to the town's reputation as being friendly, and neither of the outlaws minded the extra time spent at the table.

Finally satisfied they had earned enough to get through the evening, each man slid their hats on, stood slowly, and shook the hands of each of the men at the table. "Well, gentlemen, I believe my partner and I have taken up enough of your time."

The man to Heyes' left laughed, "You mean you've taken up enough of our money."

Heyes tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his amusement. "Well, that too. Perhaps we'll see you again tomorrow and you can win some of it back."

Tipping their hats, each man made their way out the saloon. Looking towards the hotel, Heyes let out a sigh, "Which first, room or food?"

"What do you think Heyes?" Heyes stared at him blankly. "We haven't eaten since breakfast." Kid said, slightly irritated that his partner would even consider anything else prior to a meal.

As they stopped in front of the door to the restaurant, they took one last look down towards the Sheriff office. Outside the door, the tall man with a gold star stood, staring resolutely towards the two men. "Like I said, North Rock." Kid whispered.

At that moment, the Sheriff tipped his hat towards the men and gave a friendly smile and a wave. Heyes smiled, "Like I said, North Fork."

* * *

Kid stretched as they walked out onto the porch of the restaurant. The meal had been perfect, and now neither man could wait for a warm bath and a nap. Heyes turned to his friend, "Now, don't you feel better?"

"I'd feel a lot better if we were in North Fork. But at least my stomach has stopped protestin' as much."

"Kid…" Heyes looked towards his friend, exasperated. "Do you think we can get our bags and go on to the hotel, or do you want to stand out here and argue until someone does start to get suspicious and we end up arrested because you can't stop talking about North Fork."

"Heyes." Kid grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"Kid, I'm telling you, you've got to let this go..."

" _Heyes_ …" Kid stressed quietly.

"I remember every job…"

" _ **Heyes**_ …"

"It wasn't…" Heyes said, irritated.

With both hands, Kid turned his partner on his heels and pointed in the direction of the sheriff's office. "North Rock."

Standing outside the office was a band of men, quickly making their way down the street towards the two outlaws.

Heyes swallowed, "Like I was saying, I remember every job, especially the one in North Rock."

Slowly backing up, they grabbed the reins and untied them; ducking beneath the rail they jumped on the steeds and buried their heels into the sides of the animals pushing them hard as they rode out of town. Behind them, they heard the gunshots, but knew the men would have to round up horses to give chase. Those precious minutes would give the two outlaws time to create enough distance to plan a course of action.

A few miles outside of town, Heyes slowed his horse and looked back, the men were still there. Shrugging his shoulders, he said. "I don't know why I let you convince me to go to North Rock."

Eyes wide, Kid yelled, "Me!"

"I mean how can you forget the church next to the bank; Wheat falling and Kyle damn near blowing the job; or a Sheriff with a name like Trousdale chasing us into the night?" Kid pushed himself higher into the saddle, somehow keeping the scathing words from crossing his lips. "Luckily for us, I remember the pass where we finally lost them. Think you'll finally listen to me so we don't get arrested tonight?" With a smirk, Heyes prodded his horse onward, choosing to ignore the glare he knew he deserved from the friend at his back.


End file.
